


Catch with Zwei

by redlerred7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Days, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: Prompt: Team RWBY gets in trouble at beacon for something involving Zwei. Written in 2018 for Tacochu
Kudos: 7





	Catch with Zwei

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic I wrote in 2018 for a writing event organized by my friends. Prompt provided by Tacochu

Blake shifted her weight nervously on her bed. At the moment, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were cooing and making kissy noises at Zwei. The little corgi seemed to specifically be acting "cute" for his audience. It was insidious how easily he could manipulate her teammates' emotions… Or perhaps, her more rational side began thinking, it was more she was just being paranoid. That was just as likely.

It had been raining for most of the week and team RWBY had little opportunity to go out. Most of the team's free time ended up being used on video games, idle conversation, and playing with Zwie. It was infuriating for Blake since all three activities were normally done within the dorm where Blake was most comfortable reading her books.

At least the forecast said there'd be no rain that afternoon. She'd get some quiet time then.

Ruby glanced up from Zwei and perked up at the sunlight entering the window. "Oh, right! Yang, we were gonna play catch with Zwei when the rain stopped right?"

Yang thought for a bit before grinning. "Go get everything ready. I'll start changing."

There was a rush of rose petals as Ruby disappeared from the dorm room, the door closing shut behind her. Yang threw on her usual getup of bike shorts and jacket, even donning her iconic gauntlets.

Blake and Weiss shared a quizzical look at this. "What'll you need those for? Aren't you just gonna play  _ 'catch' _ ?"

Yang kept smiling but didn't answer. "Come along and you'll see," she said cryptically. Yang snapped her fingers at her corgi and made for the door. "C'mon, Zwei."

Again, Blake and Weiss shared looks of confusion before they both shrugged and followed Yang out the door.

Minutes later, they realized what they had meant by 'catch.' Both Ruby and Yang would use their weapons to start batting Zwei toward each other at high speeds. Getting hit or missing their swings would net the other points. After fifteen minutes, the one with the most points won. Really, it was more like volleyball than catch.

Blake stared with a wry smile at how absurd the sight was: two young women, wielding a giant death scythe and shotgun-gauntlets respectively, were blasting their pet corgi across the courtyard, as much a deadly glowing projectile as he was a small furry creature.

"I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this," Blake muttered. Weiss hummed in agreement.

"Yo, Blake, Weiss!" Yang called. "Come play with us! We can 2v2!"

Blake managed the most convincing smile she could. "No, I'd really rather not."

"Suit yourself!" Yang returned her attention to the girl across the courtyard from her. "Ruby, prepare for this! I'm giving this everything I got!"

With that, Yang threw Zwei up and spiked him towards Ruby who dashed to the side for a parry with the flat of her scythe blade. The angle wasn't right and Zwei bounced off the weapon uncontrollably. There was the sound of a window breaking.

Team RWBY winced at this.

"That was professor Port's window," Weiss said in shock.

"We have to go and apologize!" Ruby said, similarly in shock.

Blake nodded at that and very quickly made for the shadows. Her team would be in trouble but she wanted no part in it.


End file.
